Blooming Roses
by Karasu878
Summary: A story related to Roses Petals. You, a stranger meet a young woman on the side of the street. After, a short conversation, she then tells you some of London's greatest secrets consering the characters of black butler. Takes place right before Ciel meets Alois.


Hey! This is for the people who want a somewhat happy ending to Rose Petals... Really I was bored and this was the end result. Sorry if it sucks, but I did check most of my grammer.

* * *

**Disclamer:I do not own Black Butler. It is pretty odvious, but just in case.**

Blooming Roses

* * *

Strangers don't exist to me. Not anymore at least. I could walk down this street and tell you everyone's name that I see. Every good and bad thing they have done, I could tell you that too. What they feel for the person beside them, their childhood memories; it's all an open book to me.

I guess it's easier to not believe me. I would love to not believe myself. The things I know seem like madness compared to your logical reality.

You see, outside of London there is the Phantomhive mansion where the little boy Ciel lives with his servants. His parents died in the previous mansion's fire. Ciel went missing for two years and then appeared with his new butler, Sebastian.

Here is where it gets lopsided. Sebastian is a demon whom Ciel traded his soul to gain assistance from. When he gets revenge on the people who ruined his life, Sebastian should get his meal.

Hmm, well now you just seem to be looking at me like I'm insane or something around that subject.

...

Yes, I'm aware there are very high respects for the little Phantomhive.

...

Yes, I think it's obvious that what I'm saying sounds like I am delirious.

...

No, I don't need to go to this "hospital". I am perfectly fine. You wanted to hear my story did you not?

...

That's what I had thought. Now let me finish.

There is an Indian prince with his own butler in the um "Indian" section of London that serves curry buns to the poor.

...

No I assure you, they are delicious.

Anyways, the butler has his own special power concerning one of his hands. Let's just say that you don't want to get punched by that guy.

There's something else, Jack the Ripper? It was two people. A woman, a doctor, known as Madame Red, and a Reaper; A death god.

What's that?

...

No such thing? Ah, but you didn't say that when I said Sebastian was a demon, now did you? Right. Now here is the more disturbing part:  
The Reaper, well he is shall I say gender confused?

…

Yes, I'd rather not go into detail about that ether.

Oh! Guess what. Our queen is dead. That's right. The one we know now is a fake. But, I must admit she is doing a fair job of acting.

You see the real queen died in the London fire because her Butler, who seemed to be an angel, allowed her to combine her flesh with her dead husband's.

I know gross. I had thought so too.

...

Yes there is one more thing.

The Undertaker you see. He didn't always do what he did...He used to be the cause of death. He used to be a Reaper himself.

...

Why did he quit? Hmm... I'm not sure I should tell you, but you seem to not believe most of what I'm saying anyway.

I died.

...

Heh. I know, it sounds all the way around ludicrous, but hear me out.

He had visited me when he was never busy and would complement on the visitors I had. He would say things like "Let's see I believe I reaped him yesterday."

I was then kidnapped. When I had managed to come back our friendship turned into something more... deep. Then I died.

I know sad. Why I'm alive? That I don't know.

...

I would go visit him; however at the moment I am content watching these "strange people's" entire story unfold. But when Ciel gets what is coming to him or Sebastian, whichever one:

I think I will go to him to show him that his Rose has bloomed again.

* * *

_**THIS IS IMPORTANT!**_** READ!:**

If you want me to make this into a longer story, like if you want a collection of when they first met, or a story when they finnally meet again. Even both if you request then I'll do it.. Cause I kinda want to...

Hope You Liked It

Please Review


End file.
